willcraft_animationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Ideas for Willcraft
This is a place where you can let out your imagination for Willcraft! Have any ideas for the next Monster School? BAM put it on this page! Have any ideas for the next Enderventures? BAM put it on this page! Have any ideas on how Herobrine can take revenge on Lord Läskig? BAM put it on this page! Feel free to express your ideas anytime you want! Ideas 'Monster School Ideas:' A Monster Christmas (Monster School Christmas Special) - It's nearly Christmas! All the students are out of school for the holidays! Now the question is... Who will get the best gift and who will not? A Scary Easter (Monster School Easter Special) - It's Easter! All the students are on a big Easter Egg Hunt! Who will get the most eggs and pass or will they fail by getting the least? NOTE: This involes grades. They depend on how many eggs the students get. For example: 15 eggs = A while 2 eggs = F. Monster School - Gradutation - If the series ends, the students will graduate. If the student gets good grades he will gradute while if the student gets bad ones, they will not. For example, Witton won't gradute while Mucus will. A episode where the new students do episodes 1-5 (Crafting-Combat) so they don't get behind. Defense An episode where all the students have to escape from someone, and who gets caught gets eliminated. The one who isn't will get an A. Other students may get another vote depending of when they was caught and how. Scare Games Scare A Player In Each Houses Building A Test Redstone Structures First Aid Combat 2 Monster Drawings (Students Draw Pictures Of Themselves) Fishing (The Students Learn How To Fish At The Ocean) Astronomy (The students go to space) Pet Taming (Students experience having pets) Hang Out (Students hang out in each other's houses) Monster Zoo (Herobrine Teaches Students To Act Like Animals Species While They're At Each Animal Exibits In The Zoo When The Players Watches Them As The Monsters Are Living With The Animals) :D Farming Youtube Poop Watchers (Herobrine And His Students Reacts As They Watch Youtube Poop Videos Including Toy Story YTP Toys On Acid, The Misadventures Of Skooks Part 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, And Toy Story YTP Strange Things Are Happening) Jailbreak Hiding 2 Stealing 2 Brewing 2 Science Project (The Students Try And Create Advanced Future Technology) Furnishing (Students will furnish the houses they made) Survive The Past (Herobrine And His Student Travel Back In Time In Earth From 65 Million Years Ago To 2 Million Years Ago To See If His Students Could Survive From Prehistoric Creatures Including Dinosaurs, Ancient Bears, Smilodon, And Cave-Men) Monster School Reacts to (The students and Herobrine reacts to videos from YouTube) Video Game Survival (Herobrine Sent His Students To Different Video Games Including Megaman 7, Megaman X2, Super Mario World, Pokemon Stadium, Kirby Air ride, And Legend Of Zelda Twilight Princess, To See If His Students Could Survive From The Villians From Each Games) Mobile Vehicles (The students make mobile vehicles for the racing day) Monster school Have a hang out in the school but while Herobrine is busy and Endie is in a job Homework :D Movie Maker (Herobrine Makes A Film With His Students Playing As The Monsters In His Horror Film) Archery (Every student will be using bows) Enchanting (the students will learn on how to enchant) Summer Holidays (the summer holidays have begun and all the students relax and hang out) The Curse Of The Were-Enderman (When Both Creep And Endie Argue About Who Will Win The Video Game They're Playing, Endie Bites Creep By Accident, Then When The Moon Is Full At Night, Creep Transforms Into A Were-Enderman And He Has Caused Wreckage To Herobrine's School And The Village) RoboEndie (Endie Gets Injured From A Car, But Not Dead, So Herobrine And His Students Build Robot Armor For Endie, Thus For Now, Endie Is A Cyborg Enderman, But Endie Got Haywired And Got Out Of Control, And He Is Attacking The Village, So Herobrine And His Students Will Have To Turn Endie Back To Normal) Sickness (One of the students gets sick and has to go home, the student's friends came over to soothe the student, unfortunately, they got sick too) Human Life (The students experience what it's like to be a human, and they transformed into humans as well) Scrapebook and Critter (Since Mucus is a smart student, he makes his own monster social websites, Scrapebook and Critter, of Facebook and Twitter, but since this is Zombee's first time on the Internet, he types random stuff to his friends that they don't understand) Voice Acting (Optional) R.I.P. (The friends of Skellington and Endie found out, that they were dead, they give presents to show honor to their deceased friend, but soon Endie and Skellington was behind their backs and they were wondering what was going on, their friends told them that they were dead before, their response was "that was just a sibling who died from a certain death") Meeting the Parents (We finally, meet the students' parents, the parents' names will be depended on Willcraft's mind, we will be able to see the reactions to their child's grades) Detention - Even though detention is not really necessary for monsters, Herobrine noticed that Zupay and Zombieswine are trying to slain Endie, Even though Endie is usually neutral. He hates the two bullies and starts fighting with them. Herobrine gave the two bullies and Endie Detention! Endie is very upset that he got his first detention and also has to survive it since the two bullies are there as well. From Eaten To Survival (Herobrine Sent His Students To A Farm With Farm Animals To Check If His Students Could Hide In The Group Of Farm Animals Including Cows, Pigs, Horses, Sheeps, And Chickens, To See If His Students Could Survive And Not Get Choped Off Or Get Slaughtered Like Farm Animals By Humans. If Some Of His Students Survive They Get An A, The Ones That Got Slaughtered And Gotten Roasted As Food Will Get An F, Depending On How And When They Get Caught) I think it would be cute to see Skellington with some braces (not nessacarally during class) Surgery: Mainly a brain transplant, the patient is Zombee Alternate Version (Stupid, Optional Idea): The alternate version will be based off of the students with opposite genders and human life. (This will might also be for YouTube users) Turnabout Enderman (Endie is accused of murdering a zombie villager, Herobrine sends Mucus to be a defense attorney for this case, Mucus meets a female ghost named Whisp who knew all about being a defense attorney. The five star prosecutor is an iron golem, the true murderer is the iron golem himself, witnesses are Zombee who seemed to remember the scene, the zombie villager's wife, a cat, ZombieSwine, and Zupay. Whisp is also a new student in monster school, please continue these episodes if you like this episode) Endventures School - Colin and the gang finally found the republic city, but they activated a command block that transported them to the school. Herobrine let them survive under one condition: teach his students. (seperate episodes from here on out) Colin teaches survical, red teaches redstone, shadow teaches fighting techniques, click-clack teaches skellington how to use a bow, porkey is the assistant teacher, and (optional easter egg) nobraynes teaches to float in water whilst saying "nnnrnnnrrnrr water! Future Without People (Herobrine And His Students Time Travel Into The Future Where People No Longer Exists. In The Future, There Are Broken Decaying Clasping Buildings, And Creatures Including Carnivorous Wolf-Like Sheeps, Plant Eating Cow-Like Pigs, And Savage Lion-Like Wolves, So Herobrine Checks To See If Some Of His Students Survive The Future) :D New Student 1: Wolf Scrape (The wolf that zombee saw in Trick or Treat) Personality: He's a tough, challenging, athletic, smart wolf. This was because he was abandoned from a human and now wants to defeat them. Despite his brutishness, he is kind to students, even ones that are mean to him, unless they get too mean. He'll coach anybody who is struggling on a lesson. He's Herobrine's teacher's pet (Literally and Figurtively), and Endie's best friend. He accidentally noticed Zombee as a human, somehow. New Student 2: Zombu (an adult zombie villager that creep saw in Trick or Treat): he is a zombie villager just like zupay and zombee. but unlike zupay, he is friendly, and not mean, and he looks like an adult zombie villager, and unlike zombee, he is very smart. his best friends includes endie, and zombee. he is always protected by endie from a bully, zombieswine. New Student 3: Count Drace (a vampire that silvester saw in Trick or Treat): he is a vampire, but dispite this, he is very nice to most monsters but people and zombieswine. he is a playful student who always scare silvester by accident and he sometimes try to scare creep, but creep isn't scared of count drace, which instead, creep gets annoyed from count drace trying to scaring creep. he is a brave student and he is not scared of many monsters. he is a smart vampire and mostly gets an A or B, this causes zombieswine to be selfish to count drace. New Student 4: Midna (The witch that skellington saw in Trick or Treat): She is a generous, loyal, smart, modest, brave, and kind. She's best friends with Blaise, Silvester, Witton, Mucus, Creep, and Skellington. Just like Skellington, she is a good cook. She is Hildegarde's daughter who is taught at home. Unlike most witches, she does not use a blaze rod since she knew that would be stealing from a Blaze and Blaise would be upset about it, so she used a stick attached with a diamond, which somehow becomes a good wand. She has a big crush on Endie since he can teleport which is something mystic, and he is kind as herself, unfortunately, he only sees her as a friend. She would usually give some of her best work to a student and in return, so would they. She likes the silver moon and searches for an ingredient to make a color like that. She has one experiment she wonders what would happen. What would happen if she has combined all the monsters to create on big monster, what would they look like and would they have different personalities? New Student 5: Scruff: He Is A Werewolf Who Can Change From A Man-Like Form To A Wolf-Like Form. He Is A Brave And Very Smart Student Who Mostly Gets An A, B, Or C. His Best Friend Is Wolf Scrape. He Loves To Eat Humans And Attack Humans, Unlike Endie, Who Doesn't Like Violent Stuffs. In His Wolf-Like Form, He Resembles A Big, Brown Colored Version Of Wolf Scrape With Black Eyes. New Student 6: Frankie: He Is The Re-Animated Corpes Resembling Frankenstien From The Old Horror Film. Just Like Zombee, He Is Not Very Smart At All, But Unlike Zombee, He Completes Challenges More Often Than Zombee. He Is A Friendly And Brave Student. His Best Friends Includes Zombee, And Endie. Wolf Scrape Dislikes Frankie For Frankie's Origin, Which Frankie's Living Origin Is A Human New Student 7: Dylan: He Is A Monster Called A Dylanus. He Is Very Similar To A Human Named Steve, But With No Beard Or Mustache. He Is Fierce Because Of His Fighting Moves. He Is A Brave, Friendly, And A Smart Student That Mostly Gets An A, B, Or C. He Is The Best Student Besides Endie, Scruff, And Count Drace. New Student 8: Mumm: He Is A Mummy Who Came From Egypt. Just Like Zombee, He Is Not Very Smart, But Just Like Frankie, He Completes Challenges More Often, But He Is More Faster Than Other Large Monsters Bigger Than Maggie. His Best Friends Includes Zombee And Frankie. New Student 9: Charger: He is a charged creeper and Creep's cousin. He doesn't steal anybody's work. Anybody who steals his work, he'll explode their work and them, since he is a charged creeper, fortunately, he doesn't get himself in trouble, just the person who steals his work, gets in trouble. Charger's friends are Endie, Wolf Scrape, Midna, Mucus, Skellington, Blaise, Spider, and of course, Creep. He dodges any bully's tatics which causes ZombieSwine and Zupay to be jealous.His other name is Max Charger, for his full name, but everyone calls him Charger or Max. He is japanese so he does have an interest in anime, so his japanese name is Makkusu Jūden-ki or in calligraphy, マックス充電器. He is very loyal to everybody who treats him nicely, so in one episode, he gives gifts to everyone's most wanted things. He dreams that someday, he'll be Skellington's cooking assistant. New Student 10: Skelly (The Skeleton Zupay Griefed in Trick or Treat). He looks just like any other skeleton and is the brother of Skellington. His main objectives is to learn new combat techniques to take down humans. However, unlike Skellington, he is very skilled in using a bow but he can't cook making him the opposite twin of Skellington. He is also very friendly to the students except, Zombieswine, Zupay, and Creep. He hates Zombieswine because of his bullying to the other students, He hates Zupay because, Zupay Griefed him in Trick or Treat, and he hates Creep because, Creep tries to steal his work. His best friends are Skellington, Spider, Cavell, Endie, and Wolf Scrape. New Student 11: Normous - A Giant (yes, they use to exist in Minecraft) who is not just a big giant but has a big heart (pun not intead) too. He is kind even to those who harm them. This is because he lives with a peaceful family. He didn't appear in later versions of Minecraft so he is eager to learn new things. His friends are all of the students (even Zombieswine and Zupay). He use to be tall as the normal Minecraft Giant (which was quite tall) but now he is 3 blocks tall. It is because Herobrine wouldn't like his school ruined by Normous in his normal Giant size. New Student 12: Zombie Piggins: A baby zombie pigmen who has a mother as a pig. He is friendly of course, but his best friend is Zupay. He usually finds himself sleepwalking into ores of any kind of gem, so his nickname is Gem Detector. He is very defensive and brave, since he protected his mother from hungry villagers. He could also be brutal if he wants. New Student 13: Doppel: Son of Doppelganger (from Scribblenauts) and twin of Ganger. He is usually the worst bully in school, whenever someone steals his work, he imtimidates them and punches them if they don't give it back. Unlike any bully, he has friends that are bullies and friends that are not bullies. His best friends are Endie, Cavell, Ghist, Spider, Skellington, Zombieswine, Zupay, and of course, Ganger. Doppel is sometimes protecting Ganger, which makes Doppel, the older brother. Doppel wears a black rooster helmet, a green hoodie with a red star, blue shorts, and green shoes. Doppel can change into any kind of mob to cause them to be in trouble, causing him to not be caught. He wants to be the most dangerous and villainous mob in the school. New Student 14: Ganger: Also son of Doppelganger and twin of Doppel. He is the most quiet and peaceful student in school, but destructful and harsh to humans. Some students say that he is cold and harsh to students, since he doesn't talk too much and is brutal to humans. But honestly, he's sypathetic, loyal, and honest. His best friends are Endie, Mucus, Zombee, Multus, Skellington, Spider, Silvester, Midna, Wolf Scrape, Charger, and of course Doppel. Doppel knows that Ganger is a bit defenseless so he sometimes try to protect him. Why he sometimes protect him is because, he once saw Ganger bite off one of Zupay's arms just to protect Silvester, Doppel understands that Ganger no longer needs his help anymore. Ganger wears a white rooster helmet, a yellow hoodie with a blue star, red shorts, and yellow shoes. He can change to any mobs so he can be their clone and thought it was fine to see how they look perfect. He is a top student and a star student. He can eat stars from the sky. New Student 15: Dodek:a shapeshifter who can shapeshift into any mob(including peaceful mobs like pigs and sheep)his true form appears to be a pitch-black human with green eyes,he is a prankster,but is overral nice New Student 16: Whisp: She is a ghost who seems to be a spirit channeler even though she's a spirit herself. She's also an ace attorney, a director, an actor, a doctor, and a crafter. Unlike any ghost, she can hold stuff, like ghosts she can't eat. She has a crush on Skellington since he can't eat himself, but he only sees her as a friend. Whisp flies as well and has great haunting abilities, so she's a good prankster as well. She sometimes uses her ace attorney techniques in a lesson. Her best friends are Endie, Blaise, Ghist, Spider, Zombee, Witton, Silvester, and of course, Mucus. Whenever she gets angry, bullied, and people stealing her items, she usually haunts them, which usually causes Doppel to warn his bully friends and Creep. 'Enderventures Ideas: ' Withered Allies: Colin and the gang try to get to the city, but then get led into the wrong direction by the Endermen. They land in the Island of the Withers, and ask for the Wither King's help. He agrees only if they pass his test. If they succeed he will help the gang on their journey. If the don't, the Wither King will kill them all. Episode 1-5 Remakes: Remaded versions of episodes 1-5 with better voice acting AND animation. It can be possible for episodes 6-8 to have voice acting as well. Friend or foe? While the others are still searching for the main city, The Endermaster is finding a way to stop the team from reaching the main city. When The Endermaster finnaly comes up with a plan, he then chooses to take out the team...One by one... The Endermaster makes a copy of Boom, Hypnotising the copy to target Click Clack, along with the others if needed. The copy does this by pretenting to say that he did not die, along with saying that Nobraynes might be going insane. Later on in the episode, Colin sees that Boom is not what he seems to be, and eventually attacking him after wittnessing a conversation going on with the copy and the endermaster. Colin tries to tell Click-Clack the truth, but then ending up in a fight with his teamates. The team no longer trusts Colin, but fourtunatly Shadow thinks that Colin might be right. Kona Star : When the team is still on the plank on from the destroyed trying to find the main city, they accidentally hit into the wrong place Endermen attacked them again. Red Stone says that they seem to be in StarCity.The gang saw a mysterious girl and talked to her for help. The mysterious girl got angry for being called a boy, since Nobraynes is a kind but dim-witted zombie. Colin apologizes her about that. Fortunately, she is now calmed and claims that she is Kona, the most powerful, fastest, and smartest Star Battler. They told her they were looking for the main city, because of that she is wanting to come with them to help. She tells them her story that she is a Star High student, who can hurt hostile mobs and humans. But whenever they did good deeds and are innocent, she can't attack at all, so one time she explored more of StarCity and saw a few Endermen, thanks to her theiving skills, she got the legendary diamond endblade. And she was able to attack them with her star that can morph into any weapon, quick. Thanks to her story, Shadow is hiddenly in love. He told her who he use to become which also got Kona in love. A few Endermen attacked them but Kona was able to attack them. She lead the team to the longest but only way to the main city. The Endermaster who was interested in the diamond endblade that he sent some Endermen and his daughter to attack her and steal the blade in the next episode. What Kona should be : Long blue straight hair, a light blue shirt with a yellow star on it and a red skirt, emerald eyes, knows how to cook, defensive, dependable, energetic, hates being called a boy thanks to her blue hair, brave, lonely, has an interest in fantasy, more inventive, stronger than Wrecker. defending the city:upon reaching the city,they learn that it is being attacked by lord laskig and his undead army,shadow,red,colin and the others must defend the city from laskig with a new ally.A rebellious wither skeleton named Ray,who looks just like a average wither skeleton,except wearing a suit and a diamond helmet,and instead of a stone sword,he uses a iron shovel as his weapon. Ender & Laskig Attack: lord laskig and the ender master is attacking the city. the protagonists thinks that they're doomed, but the half eagle-half humanoid creature named dylocrai have saved their lives from the villians. the protagonists were glad to have a new friend that saved their lives just like their other friend shadow. dylocrai continues to fight against the main villians. what dylocrai should be: human-like and not enderman-like, can talk, has arms and legs with claws, has eagle wings on his back, can fly, has feathers, and eagle-like eyes. Wrecking the City:As the protoganists reach the city,they find that it has been abandoned.It turns out that the Endermaster's true plan was to make Endreai distract the gang while the other endermen teleport to the city(literally) as the endermen had stolen the map in an earlier episode.As the protoganists walk around,Wrecker sneaks behind them and says "Hello there..." as he brings out his Endblade.The protoganists attack Wrecker and his group of endermen but they get captured.Wrecker then says that he will throw the heroes into the "Dark,Creepy space" he describes which actually means the Void. Eaten Alive: Taking place right after A Navel Battle, the heroes are travelling toward the island. Colon remember s a legend about a monsterous creature "whale" called The Bug Gulp, who swallows unfortane people alive and their boats. Click-Clack inults the legend by calling "A BIG Joke". Suddenly, the legend appears, and swallows all of them. Meanwhile, Wrecker begins his search for the city in a ship. He, too, gets swallowed by The Big Gulp. An Enderman reported the tragey to the Endermaster. Happy that the gang is gone, he is mad that Wrecker is gone too. He decides to take matters in his hands, and teleports out to the Overworld again with his daughter to rescue Wrecker. Inside The Big Gulp, the gang meets Wrecker. They decided the only way to survive is to work together. What The Big Gulp Looks Like: A monster shaped like a Blue Whale. expect it's covered in vines. It also has cracks and looks very ancient too. It is indestrucable too even from the Endermaster's powers. It makes louder whale noises than usual. The only way out of the monster is its mouth or blowhole. Skeletons and broken boats, rafts, etc. are found in The Big Gulp. Ender-Rivals: NOTE: This episode takes place when the gang enters the city. Story: The gang enters the city, happy to see it safe. Right when it happens, the Endmaster is planning the attack of the city. Some Enderman are coming already so they can get a headstart. When the Enderman come to the city, the gang fights them off. As Colin and Porkey fight, then met Nolic, a decent Enderman with average Enderman skills an his own Battlepig, Roast. Red meets Smart, or Smart E. Pants, a smart Enderman who wields an upgraded Endblade looking EXCATLY like Red's Redstone Sword. Shadow encounters Midnight, a Enderman who has ninja powers because he has a rare case of Ninja-Fightus, an abilty to fight like ninja and dissapear like a ninja. Click-Clack meets Arrow and Bow, two Enderman brothers with sharp bow skills and sword throwing skills too. Nobrayness meets Dum, a very dimwitted Enderman who isn't in the army and doesn't wield a Endblade. Just dirt. The gang must fend off the rivals, or back down. Triple Trouble: Endy, Tendy, and Slendy have gotten a mission: Get to the city before the gang. They acce[t and head off into a boat and began their journey. When they got to the city, the gang is there. They decide to attack it instead to please the Endermaster. The gang were warning the people about the Endermaster's attack when sunddenly, the three Endermen attack. Colin, Red, and Shadow try to defeat them but the Endermanmen laid out a few traps. Click-Clack and Nobrayness get captured as well. The gang breaks free and try to defeat the Endermen but the city is nearly ruined. The Endermen have escaped to tell the Endermaster the news but it gets hard when the gang shows up in a new boat given by the people so that the gang can defeat the Endermen. Will Endy, Tendy and Slendy make it to the Endermaster or will they get defeated? The Mutant Enderman could be a character. BOOM! Goes The Endermaster! - The Endermaster wants someone as powerful as the endermen because he feels tired commanding just endermen. He decides to resurrect Boom (who knows he died due to Endy, Tendy, and Slendy mentioning him during a talk) and Enderai to make a new monster. He combines Boom's exploding powers and Enderai's teleporting and endblade powers to make a Ender-Creeper. He then multiplies the one monster into thousands. Meanwhile, the gang gets attacked by the new monsters. Will they make it or will they back down? What the Ender-Creeper looks like: A endermen with normal skin expect having the creeper eyes and mouth and some creeper skin on him. It makes normal endermen sounds and sometimes creeper sounds. The monster explodes as wellO A BOOMing Return - The gang is doing wHatEver they do when they meet a cReeper whO is in fact Boom. He tells them that he was alive because he could reassemble himself like Creep from Monster Sch ool.He survived the Endermen by walking through the caves until the caves went underwater. He swam up and noticed the shipwrecks from episode 9 - 10. He then noticed the boat and he figured everything out. Is he really the real Boom, or is he a disguise by an Enderman. He will be put to the test when a batch of endermen arrive and the gang trust him to fight them. Demons, AWAKEN! - Deep in the Neather, Mur-dorr, lord of demons, awakens, and makes an alliance with the Endmaster to destroy rebellion city. Creating a Neather portal, He leads his Demons in an attack with his Endermen allies. Shadow duals Mur-dorr in fierce battle, while Colin leads the humans againest their invaders. Meanwhile, a old face returns in the form of a mutanted Boom, and Click-Clack and Nobraynes are shocked by this, unaware that this is Doctor Creepys doing. What Mur-dorr should look like: Large, winged, a devil tail, Crimson skin, huge claws, weilds a flaming sword, and can breath fire. The Misshappen: The Endermaster orders his daughter, the EnderDaughter (I call her the EnderDaughter so SHUT UP) to lead a search party to find and kill Colin and crew. The EnderDaughter protests to her dad that she doesn't kill (lol her quote will be "Uh, Dad I'm a pacifist. I don't kill), but she is forced to lead the party anyway. When the search party (The search party consists of the EnderDaughter, Endy, Trendy and Slendy) rests for the day, (they're nocturnal creatures :P) the EnderDaughter wants to see Colin and Crew for herself, which causes a misshappen: She falls in love with Shadow :O -OLee54321 'Other Ideas:' Page for wither king Monster School and Endventures collide in each others dimensions New Character 1: Prince Ender (An Enderman That Is A Prince And Is A Protagonist) New Battle Character: Willcraft himself! - A normal human that has telekinesis powers and wields 2 diamond swords that have 2 enchantments: Sharpness and Fire Aspect, which is strange for a sword. Willcraft himself is kind, loyal and beloved and only fights when he is disturbed. He is smart so he has lots of "redstone weapons" he uses in combat when his diamond swords are useless. His skin is this: A blue hoodie with a Creeper face on the back. He wears headphones that are black. His jeans look like normal jeans in real life. His shoes are green and black. His hair is neatly trimed. Last but not least, his diamond swords look more realistic than the normal sword in Minecraft. Example: Shiny diamond and jagged handle etc. Willcraft's Redstone Inventions: Red's Redstone Sword A Redstone Plane A Redstone-Powered Robotic version of Willcraft A Portable Redstone Laser/Cannon/Gun Anti-Ender Virus (A Virus Created By Colin That Can Cure The Enderman Disease (The Enderman Disease Is A Disease That Caused People To Turn Into Endermen, So Anti-Ender Virus Should Cure This Kind Of Disease) Please continue list of inventions if needed. YouTubers' Optional Decisions These are ideas for Willcraft and YouTubers. YouTubers can do this whenever they want. I'm a wikia contributor, okay? 'Monster School Optional Ideas' Musical and Awesome Tributes and Themes for the students and the teachers. 'Endventures Optional Ideas' Category:Episodes Category:Videos